1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus which permits preregistration of data.
1. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, an operator must enter and check the number of copies, density of copies, a copy size and a selection of sorter trays prior to each copying operation.
In routine jobs, predetermined input settings are repeated. Nevertheless, the entry operation described above is required for each copying operation. It has been troublesome to the operator.
A copying machine which stores copying information for a plurality of copying operations so that the plurality of copying operations are carried out without intervention of the operator has been proposed. However, the plurality of copying operations cannot be arbitrarily selected and the operations cannot be carried out by a simple manipulation. In addition, since the copying machine is complex, a long time is required to locate and repair a fault or a malfunction,